


Waiting

by amuk



Series: Unpacking [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto should just shove them both in a room and be done with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt/Theme: Day 11 // self-sacrifice

Naruto hates it. Hates the whole mess and wishes he could just shove them both in a room and leave them there until they work it out.

 

He thinks he probably could manage it. Sakura wouldn’t suspect a thing and Sasuke hasn’t been himself lately, so it would easy enough to trick them both into his house. Whatever broke them, whatever it was that made Sakura move into an apartment across town and Sasuke half-heartedly respond to any challenge issue, it can be fixed. A small talk, a compromise, and then Sakura would start smiling again, bright and full as she leans over Sasuke’s shoulder to peek at his book.

 

It would work, he thinks.

 

But they aren’t children anymore, when he could shove and push and force his ideas into existence. He’s not allowed to fix this problem, not allowed to pick it up and put it back together. It’s something they have to do and he hates that even more.

 

Because he knows that might not happen. Knows it as he sees Sakura sometimes halt outside his house, hesitant to come in. Knows it as he watches Sasuke avoid looking at the empty picture frame that hangs on his wall. It’s something they might never try to fix.

 

He has to hope. Has to believe. He has always done that but it is harder when he knows he’s not allowed to help. All he can do is trust that they will try once more, fix that broken thing called love.

 

And maybe then he could hang his picture up again, of the three of them listening to the radio as the city around them grew dark.


End file.
